heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Heavy Rain Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Hello? Is anybody actually here? This wiki seems so... empty. LeonStrife95 00:48, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Characters I don't know if anyone is still editing this wiki, or even if anyone is still interested in it. But given the recent demo at GamesCom 2009, it seems that a characters personality can alter drastically depending on the choices of the player. I was just wondering how to handle that. Should we just put definite facts about the character on the page? Or try to incorporate the varying personalities as well somehow? Rivenous 06:45, 25 August 2009 (UTC) : Hey, well from updating the pages, our best bet is to write about the characters before the events of Heavy Rain. And then further down there pages go into further depth about each character and what can happen. Thank's for your question. Birdie94jb 16:08, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I'm still here This is helping me right a fan fiction. Currently running through the game myself trying to get the good ending to make sure reoccuring characters in the good ending are alive or dead depending. Big Spoilers in Wikipages When I go to a main character page like Ethan or Madison it singles out the identity of the killer. If you're unfortunate you will have the mystery spoiled on a "certain" page. I think revising the main character pages to be non-spoiling will be helpful. It still doesn't help to have a spoiler alert below the introduction where it states if the character is an antagonist or not. (unsigned) Please remember to sign your posts. Anyway, personally I make sure NEVER to go on a wiki about a book/game/movie that I haven't read/played/seen for the very reason that spoilers are likely. The best we can do is provide spoiler warnings, but I wish people would learn that spoilers are pretty much inevitable on the internet. However I don't think anyone's actually come on this wiki and complained about having the game spoiled at all in the four years that it's already been out, so I doubt there'll be any problems now. 18:03, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Front page template Thought I should point out the template that links to Quantic Dream's other wikis. The Fahrenheit one is a redirect. It uses the slash (/) instead of colon (:). This is the correct one: http://fahrenheit.wikia.com/wiki/Fahrenheit:_Indigo_Prophecy_Wiki And the Beyond: Two Souls links to an unrelated wiki simply called "Beyond". This is the correct one: http://beyondtwosouls.wikia.com/wiki/Beyond:_Two_Souls_Wiki If someone could change this, that'll be great. :) --Sage Endeavour (talk) 05:25, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Done :) Aicilespear (talk) 05:32, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! But minor problem, it's spelt "Fahrenheit: Indigo Prophecy". There's a space after the colon. :P --Sage Endeavour (talk) 06:49, August 18, 2016 (UTC) :Fixed the formatting of that and another link. And thanks, Aicilespear, for your help. :) -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 21:14, August 18, 2016 (UTC)